


Finch's Goodbye

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e13 Return 0, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: Okay, I just watched all of season five again and this depressing one-shot kinda wrote itself. This is how I thought it would go, Harold and John somehow dying together. I was floored when the writers elected to let Harold remain alive. I can't say that I'm sorry they wrote it that way it's just that I was convinced from the beginning they would both be killed. So here you have it.Many thanks to oddgit for the beta!





	

The machine asked her dying creator as he stood on unsteady legs. “We helped some people.... didn't we?” Harold watched John across the top of the adjoining building despairingly. 

“Yes....yes, we did,” he replied, choking on the words as they left his mouth.

To have to stand and watch John being gunned down right in front of his horrified eyes was enough, Harold was through. If the bullet wound in his gut wasn't enough to kill him… his broken heart would finish the job.

“Goodbye Harold....” The machine told him as her core systems shut down, the last words he would ever hear from anyone.

He turned and staggered to the rooftop door; then turned back and stood for a long moment staring off into the distance, saying his last farewell to the cityscape that he loved.

He turned back once more to look into the camera above the door and to tell his child, “Goodbye." 

He slumped against the cold brick and gravity pulled him to the ground. He felt empty and numb of emotion as he waited for the missile to destroy the building that held John's remains, praying that it destroy his building as well.

He closed his eyes and heard the sound of imminent death as it approached. He could feel the blood draining from his body as his life ebbed away and smiled at the last thought that pervaded his mind…

Seeing John again.


End file.
